Frozen Peas/Transcript
The episode starts when the plants fight against zombies and win... 'Peashooter:'It's so nice to be the leader of you and shooting peas to zombies. 'Mail Plant:'A message for mister Peashooter. 'Peashooter:'Thanks. 'Mail Plant:'Your welcome,maniac! (Peashooter is reading the message...) 'Sunflower:'What happened? 'Peashooter:'I've got a message from my brother Ice Pea. 'Wall-nut:'Who's Ice Pea? 'Peashooter:'He's my brother.He can shoot peas like me but they're made of ice.He's also one of the plants that don't change their mind. 'Wall-nut:'I feel something cold... 'Cherry Bomb:'I don't feel anything... 'Peashooter:'He's here. 'Ice Pea:'Look who came!ME! 'Peashooter:'Hi bro!How is going? 'Sunflower:'Hi.I'm .... 'Ice Pea:'Em...He talked to ME!!!!!!!!!!! 'Crazy Dave:'Hi guys! 'Ice Pea:'EMMMMMMM!HE TALKED TO MEEEEEEE! 'Wall-nut:'Em... We don't talk like that to Crazy Dave. 'Ice Pea:'Why not,nerd? 'Sunflower:'He's not a nerd!Is my lo...... 'Ice Pea:'Love?Well you must know that I've got many talents like to shoot frozen peas that are better that normal peas(he's looking Peashooter),to find the love interests with my eyes and win that hippy.(He's pointing to Crazy Dave). 'Crazy Dave:'Are you showing to me? 'Ice Pea:'Yes,hippy. 'Crazy Dave:'That it's!Till you(he's pointing Ice Pea) leave from here I won't take care of you and your plantastic friends! 'Ice Pea:'They're not my plantastic friends!They're plantastic nerds! 'All plants:'Really now? 'Ice Pea:'Well if you like me so much,I want to make a change to this place.I would like to make more...chilly! 'Peashooter:'Do whatever you want before we wake up from our sleep now.(All the plants except Ice Pea go to sleep)... 'Ice Pea:'Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi. HI HI HI HI HI!!!! (He releases his icy powers in the whole area). (Next day)... 'Wall-nut:'Good moooornnnniiiiinnnnngggg!!!!!!!! 'Sunflower:'What happened sweetie? 'Peashooter:'I feel a bit cold.. 'Sunflower:'Who talked to you?Em... I'm sorry.Ice Pea's usual phrase stucked to my brain! 'Ice Pea:'Good morning plantastic nerds! 'Peashooter:'Ice Pea what you have done? 'Ice Pea:'You said that I can change something from this area. 'Peashooter:'I didn't mean that! 'Cherry Bomb:'I don't feel nothiinnggg! (Snow Pea shoots to hima lot of icy peas!). 'Cherry Bomb:'Now I feel cooolllddd! 'Peashooter:'Ice Pea,unfreeze this area before something haaapppen!!!! 'Zombies:'Brainzz! 'Ice Pea:'Let's fight those creepy zombies! 'Peashooter:'No Ice Pea.I and my friends will fight them.You won't. 'Ice Pea:'Why not,nerdy? 'Sunflower:'Well you froze this area that now also slides,you made Crazy Dave to leave from here and now we have to fight the zombies without his help!!! 'Peashooter:'Cherry Bomb you know what to do! 'Cherry Bomb:'My plesure!(He explodes,sending Ice Pea into a cage!) 'Wall-nut:'Now stay here! 'Peashooter:'Guys,attack! 'Wall-nut:'I can't protect you guys!Ice Pea made the grass into to ice!!!(And he slides!) 'Sunflower:'Sweetie!Oh!(She falls to his hug).Hiiiiii! 'Cherry Bomb:'Peashooter get ready!(He explodes again and brakes the grass' ice). 'Peashooter:'Good job!(He sends a lot of peas and beats the most of the zombies). 'Wall-nut:'We have almost beat them. (Freaky music with Conehead Zombie's shadow). 'Sunflower:'Oh,no! 'Peashooter:'It can't be again! 'Conehead Zombie:'I'm guna eit yor brainnzzz! 'Peashooter:'Last time that we saw Conehead Zombie we beated him with Explode-o-Nut but now that he went to his home the only plant that can beat his is Cherry Bomb.Cherry Bomb,can you beat him? 'Cherry Bomb:'I don't think so!With so many explosions that I've done my centre needs to recharge.And I think that till my centre recharge,the zombies will have eat us! 'Peashooter:'That isn't good! 'Conehead Zombie:'You cun't stup us frum eaten your brainnzz!!! (Now in Ice Pea's cage...) 'Ice Pea:'What mistake I have done and I'm in a cage?(He remembers all the bad things that he has told...)I don't believe it!What I have done? 'Peashooter,Wall-nut,Sunflower & Cherry Bomb:'HEEEELLLPPPPP!!!!!!! 'Ice Pea:'My friends are in trouble.I wish I could help them but I'm stuck in this cage! 'Crazy Dave:'You may can't do anything but I can. 'Ice Pea:'Why you want to help me? 'Crazy Dave:'I heard all these things that you were saying and how I can't help you?(He opens Ice Pea's cage). 'Ice Pea:'Thanks Crazy Dave.And now it's time to save my friends. 'Crazy Dave:'Watch out! (Meanwhile at front yard...) 'Conehead Zombie:'It's tume fur bitting! 'Ice Pea:'Not so I'm here! 'Peashooter,Wall-nut,Sunflower & Cherry Bomb:'Ice Pea! 'Ice Pea:'Peashooter,I've got an idea.If we combine our peas we can defeat Conehead Zombie and his Zombie minions. 'Peashooter:'Ok! (They combine their peas and shoot them to the zombies). 'Conehead Zombie:'Back! (The zombies leave the lawn). 'Peashooter:'Thanks Ice Pea for your help and I'm sorry that we closed you into a cage. 'Ice Pea:'I'm sorry too.I had a lot of things in my brain and...you know.... 'Peashooter,Wall-nut,Sunflower & Cherry Bomb:'Hahahahahaha! 'Ice Pea:'Hey!It's snowing! 'Peashooter:'Hey,I've got an idea!How about changing your name from Ice Pea into to Snow Pea? 'Ice Pea:'Hey,that is a good idea.Snow Pea! 'All the rest of the plants:'Snow Pea! 'Snow Pea:'Oh yeah!I've decided to stay here with you guys and to help to fight the zombies. 'All the rest of the plants:'Yeah!!!! (The episode ends with the produsers names).